


Stop

by Roosterbytes



Category: freeform - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes





	Stop

There's too much information, yet not enough.  
There's so many questions and not enough answers despite desperately needing them.  
It's too fast.  
Mild to moderate in a matter of two to three months.  
You're not ready for this.  
None of you are ready for this.  
You've heard stories and seen it happen to others.  
You knew how bad it could be.  
But nothing prepared you for how bad it is.

One simple word had the power to destroy you.  
It had the power to destroy your family.  
It has the power to destroy him and you're hoping and praying it won't.  
It can't destroy him.  
Life isn't fair but it _can't_ destroy him.  
It just can't.

You see him once a week.  
You don't even speak.  
What is there to say to someone who finds so much personal?  
You wish you knew what to say, what you could say.  
Anything is better than the silence.  
But he won't speak more then a handful of words.  
What can you say when all you can think about is the news?  
About how he's slowly dying right before your very eyes.  
But slowly isn't the word.  
It's progressing quick inside him but the pain you feel is like someone slowly dragging a knife through your being.  
Making it hurt as much as possible.

You come to the realization that you're going to watch him waste away.  
And all that will be left behind will be his body with a child's mind.  
He's already forgetting things.  
Things so simple.  
Some days he can't open the car door.  
He can't find the handle.  
Other days, it's like nothing ever happened.

You wish you could make the progress stop.  
Just hit the stop button and have it shut down.  
But you can't.  
You can only await the outcome of future appointments and the news they bring.

The test that is so badly needed is months away,  
and you all fear that it will be too late.  
From May till August,  
it went from mild to moderate.  
What's to say it won't go from moderate to severe by the time November comes?

You wish for November to come.  
For some answers to be given along with the treatment he needs.  
But you don't want November to come.  
You don't want to see what you fear will happen to him.  
You don't want it to be real.

And the word holds so much power,  
you wish you could kill it.  
Wish that you were able to somehow attack it and rid it from this world.  
To rid it from him.

But you can't stop his brain from deteriorating.  
Can't stop the Alzheimer's that has infected him.  
You can only hope and pray it will stop.  
That it will have mercy on him and leave him be.

But it won't.  
Because the world isn't fair,  
and it doesn't stop for anyone.


End file.
